The present invention relates to a foldable transportation container that is compactly folded to be stored and carried when not in use, and more specifically to a foldable transportation container that is easy to fold.
Conventionally, as foldable transportation containers of this kind, a foldable container disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. Sho 63-117725 is known. This foldable container has a structure in which wall boards constituting the respective side walls are attached directly to the four sides of a rectangular bottom board or to bases formed there, so that the side walls are inwardly foldable with hinge structures at the lower sides of the side walls. Further, in this container, in adjacent sides of the wall boards adjacent to each other, constituting corners of the side wall, to any one of the sides, stop members stopped to the other side are provided to mutually limit outward openings of both of those wall boards. In addition, to one of the adjacent sides, engagement members engaged with biasing forces with engagement holes formed in the other side so as to be detachable, are provided to mutually limit inward rotations of both of those wall boards. Then, lateral slide-operation of both of the engagement members is performed against the biasing forces to release the engagement with the engagement holes, the side walls in which the engagement members are provided can be inwardly rotated and thereby the container can easily be folded.
However, in the conventional foldable container, in addition to the fact that a pair of left and right engagement members are provided at distant positions of both ends of the side wall, it was constructed so that the side wall might be folded by detaching those two engagement members from the engagement holes at once. Therefore, when the side wall is folded, the engagement state between both engagement members and engagement holes must be released by operating with both hands put on both ends of the side wall, and only one side wall can be folded once.